A Complete Nut
by sicorro
Summary: [ONESHOT] Apakah aku harus bertingkah konyol dulu supaya kau mau memperhatikanku? Atau apakah aku harus membuat keributan dulu? Atau perlukah aku menghilang dulu supaya kau menyadari kehadiranku? Byun Baekhyun, kuucapkan selamat buatmu. Kau telah membuat seseorang menjadi gila karenamu./CHANBAEK/BL


_Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama memiliki otak sebesar kacang._

 _._

 _Yang satu terlalu ingin menunjukkan perasaan sehingga rela-rela saja berbuat bodoh demi yang lainnya._

 _._

 _Sementara yang lainnya terlalu bodoh untuk dapat menyadari perasaan yang hendak ditunjukkan yang satu._

* * *

.

.

 **A Complete Nut**

.

.

 **genre:** romance, drama, fluff, comedy a little bit

 **rated:** T

 **notes:** boys love, boy x boy

.

.

 _happy reading!_

* * *

Bisa dibilang, ini adalah rekor lari cepat terbarunya. Biasanya ia tidak pernah lari sekencang ini. Bahkan kalau ia bermain basket pun biasanya kecepatan larinya tidak seperti ini. Hanya saja, sesuatu membuatnya harus memaksakan kaki-kaki panjangnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat daripada kemampuannya.

Di tengah napasnya yang memburu, Park Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati.

 _Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini?_

Ia merana. Tapi, tidak terlalu juga, sih. Maksudnya, ia tidak merasa keberatan melakukan pekerjaan ini. Hanya saja, sangat disayangkan karena waktunya yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak tepat sekali.

Dan demi dewa—tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum kelasnya dimulai.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat larinya. Ia sudah melewati gerbang masuk universitas. Sekarang tinggal berlari menuju gedung fakultasnya, naik tangga biar lebih cepat, lalu masuk ke kelasnya.

Dan usaha kerasnya membuahkan hasil. Ketika ia membuka—atau menggebrak, lebih tepatnya—pintu, suasana kelas masih ramai bak pasar ikan dan dosen yang mengajar juga belum ada di tempatnya.

Chanyeol segera mengelus dada. _Selamat..._

Tidak ingin membuang waktu banyak, ia segera menyapukan pandangannya ke barisan bangku yang nyaris dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa yang haus akan ilmu— _anggap saja begitu_. Matanya terus bergerak dari satu baris ke baris yang lain, sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti di satu sosok pemuda mungil yang saat ini sedang meletakkan kepalanya dengan sikap lunglai di atas meja. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang sangat cokelat ikut terkulai lemah di atas meja.

Lantas senyuman Chanyeol langsung mengembang.

"Baekhyunnie~!"

Suara teriakannya yang menggema segera membuat sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memandangi Chanyeol dengan mata yang melebar penuh binar. "Aaah, Chanyeollie~!" balasnya, sama kerasnya. "Cepat, cepat, ke sini! Aku sudah mengosongkan bangku buatmu." Ia melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali, lalu menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong yang persis ada di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri meja tersebut dan duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk. Napasnya terdengar sangat terengah-engah.

"Aigoo~ kau nyaris saja telat, Yeol! Tinggal lima menit lagi, aigoo~"

Di tengah deru napasnya yang masih cepat, Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah pemuda mungil di sampingnya itu. _Kenapa justru dialah yang mengeluh?_

"Kalau saja kamu tidak kelupaan _flashdisk_ -mu, mungkin dari tadi aku sudah ada di tempat ini, Baek," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya dengan sabar.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung menyengir, lalu lama-lama tidak tahan juga untuk terkekeh geli. "Jadi... kamu sudah bawa _flashdisk_ -ku, kan?"

Chanyeol segera merogoh saku jaket parasutnya, lalu menunjukkan _flashdisk_ berwarna biru metalik itu tepat di depan hidung pemiliknya. Pemuda itu langsung mendesah lega, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, lalu menangkup badan besar Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya.

"Chanyeollie~ _you're the best_! Terima kasih banyak~"

Chanyeol hanya cengar-cengir. Niatnya ingin membalas pelukan itu. Tapi sayangnya pemuda itu keburu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengambil _flashdisk_ yang tadinya digenggam Chanyeol.

Seketika Chanyeol menjadi kecewa. "Loh? Hanya terima kasih?" protesnya. "Tidak ada hadiah buatku?"

"Hadiah?" Pemuda itu mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memasang wajah memelas seperti anak anjing tersesat. Sengaja, karena Chanyeol tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini pasti tidak akan tahan menghadapi ekspresi semacam ini.

"Oh, baiklah," desah pemuda mungil itu kemudian, langsung membuat Chanyeol bersorak kegirangan dalam hati. Ia memutar badannya sampai benar-benar menghadap Chanyeol, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau mau apa?"

Sambil tersenyum jahil, Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk satu pipinya dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. "Kis...seuuu..."

Pemuda itu sontak mengerutkan hidungnya. "Yach! Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kalau begitu," Chanyeol merebut kembali _flashdisk_ yang digenggam pemuda mungil itu dengan mudahnya, "aku ambil kembali _flashdisk_ -nya."

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan segera meraih _flashdisk_ -nya kembali, namun Chanyeol sudah terlanjur mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya supaya tidak dapat dijangkau oleh pemuda itu. Bahkan di posisi berdiri pun, ia masih tidak dapat menjangkau _flashdisk_ -nya dari kepalan tangan Chanyeol.

"Yach, Yeollie! Kembalikan!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengetuk pipinya lagi sambil memajukan bibir seakan ia ingin mencium sesuatu (atau seseorang, lebih tepatnya). Pemuda mungil itu mengerang kesal, masih berusaha menggapai tangan Chanyeol, tapi apa daya, badan dan tangan Chanyeol kelewat panjang. Selain itu, tenaga Chanyeol juga lebih besar darinya.

Akhirnya, pemuda itu menyerah. Ia berkacak pinggang di hadapan Chanyeol yang masih menyengir kuda.

"Baiklah..." Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Satu ciuman saja, oke?"

"Mansae~!" Chanyeol langsung bersorak senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Dan ia hendak bersorak "Mansae!" sekali lagi, tapi dosennya keburu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Keduanya cepat-cepat kembali duduk di bangku mereka. Tapi bukannya Chanyeol memperhatikan ke depan, ia malah memutar kepalanya ke arah pemuda di sampingnya kembali.

Seperti bersambut, pemuda itu juga menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol. Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol segera menunjuk pipinya, lalu memejamkan mata, menunggu ciuman dari pemuda itu. Tapi—

"Awww!" Chanyeol segera menjerit kesakitan ketika ia merasakan jepitan yang sangat kuat di ujung hidungnya. Keadaan lengahnya itu segera dimanfaatkan oleh pemuda berambut cokelat itu untuk merebut kembali _flashdisk_ -nya. Setelah berhasil, ia memeletkan lidahnya kepada Chanyeol.

Sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya yang perih, Chanyeol melengos, tak terima kekalahannya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum geli juga melihat pemuda mungil yang masih saja bersorak penuh kemenangan itu, seolah-olah ia baru saja memenangkan piala Oscar.

"Untung saja aku sayang padamu, Baek," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Kau bicara sesuatu tadi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "A-ani... aniya..."

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan ini sudah tahun kedua Chanyeol mengenalnya.

Waktu pertama kali bertemu, mereka berada di kelompok ospek yang sama. Saat itu Chanyeol masih berupa pemuda yang lincah dan tidak tahu malu. Jadi, dengan mudahnya ia memperkenalkan diri kepada Baekhyun. Bukannya modus, tapi saat itu baru Baekhyun saja yang muncul di kelompoknya.

"Halo. Aku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali dengan sikap kikuk. "Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu."

Kemudian keduanya saling berjabat tangan dan mulai berbincang-bincang. Awalnya sederhana, mereka bicara soal mata kuliah yang kira-kira bakalan muncul—setelah mereka tahu fakta bahwa keduanya di jurusan yang sama—sampai akhirnya berakhir di satu topik berat yang tidak pernah diketahui keduanya kalau mereka benar-benar cocok di topik ini.

" _League of Legends_?" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. "Seriusan—kau juga main _itu_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Setiap hari. Setiap ada waktu senggang."

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin berkata kasar ketika akhirnya menemukan orang yang sehobi dengannya. Demi Tuhan, _League of Legends_ termasuk game yang jarang dimainkan orang, tapi Chanyeol begitu _addicted_ dengan game yang satu itu. Dan bertemu orang yang sama-sama suka memainkan _League of Legends_ rasanya seperti...

Seperti... jodoh...

 _Huh?_

Dan selamat kepada _League of Legends_ —ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin akrab, akrab, dan akrab. Hingga seterusnya. Sampai Chanyeol akhirnya tiba di satu titik di mana ia merasa kalau perasaannya kepada Baekhyun mulai _berubah_.

Kalau tidak salah saat itu sedang diadakannya _Campus Week_ dalam rangka ulang tahun universitas tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Seperti biasa, salah satu _event_ terpopulernya adalah pertandingan olahraga antar jurusan. Kebetulan Chanyeol memang anggota inti tim basket dan tentu saja ia dapat dipastikan akan membela jurusan Sastra Korea—itu jurusannya, omong-omong.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang biasanya tidak pernah menonjol dalam bidang olahraga—karena ia lebih menonjol di bidang seni, seperti klub musik dan paduan suara—tiba-tiba saja mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota tim _floor ball_. Ketika mengetahui hal tersebut, Chanyeol langsung melongo, tertawa mengejek, lalu mencibir.

"Kamu serius ikut _floor ball_?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Kamu mengejekku?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Yeah, tidak juga, sih. Tapi, sedikit." Chanyeol menyengir. "Jadi... kamu benar-benar serius mau ikut _floor ball_?" Ia bertanya lagi, tapi kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih bersungguh-sungguh.

"Yach!" Baekhyun langsung memukul lengan atas Chanyeol satu kali dengan kesal sekaligus gemas. "Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan mencetak banyak gol buat jurusan kita!"

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Baekhyun seolah ia adalah objek yang ditandai dengan lingkaran merah—harus diperhatikan baik-baik. "Kamu... serius?"

Baekhyun ikut melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dagunya terangkat ke atas, menantang. "Sangat serius."

Akhirnya tibalah hari di mana tim _floor ball_ jurusan Sastra Korea akan melawan jurusan Seni Rupa. Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk ke lapangan dapat segera menemukan Baekhyun, lalu ia menghampiri pemuda mungil tersebut. Rasanya mau tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sahabatnya itu begitu kewalahan dengan kaus tim yang terlihat kebesaran di badannya.

Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, cemberut lucu. " _I really hate this..._ ," desahnya sambil memandangi kaus yang dikenakannya.

"Tukaran saja kalau begitu."

"Kau lihat yang lain, kan? Badan mereka dua bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih besar dariku, Yeollie..."

"Ah, kau benar." Chanyeol agak sedikit tersentak melihat rekan-rekan Baekhyun. Kalau disejajarkan, Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti kelinci buruan di tengah-tengah sekumpulan banteng besar yang kelaparan.

Tapi... memangnya banteng makan kelinci, ya?

Tidak penting, ah. Yang penting saat ini adalah Chanyeol harus menagih janji Baekhyun untuk mencetak gol sebanyak-banyaknya buat jurusan mereka. Dan ia benar-benar harus melihat hal tersebut dari dekat. Makanya, Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan, supaya ia bisa mendapatkan pemandangan yang lebih luas ketimbang yang lain.

"Doakan aku, oke?"

Chanyeol hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan ke tengah lapangan dengan tampang super gugup. Awalnya Chanyeol agak ragu dengan permainan Baekhyun. Tapi, ketika peluit dibunyikan dan permainan dimulai, Chanyeol langsung menarik semua perkataan sarkastis yang selama ini dilayangkannya pada Baekhyun.

Demi apapun, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak percaya kalau pemuda yang sedang berlari mengejar bola itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergerak sangat cepat dan cekatan. Gerakan dan refleksnya sangat mulus, tanpa harus menyenggol siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan bolanya lalu berlari lebih cepat dari siapapun menuju gawang lawan. Ia terus mendorong stiknya, sampai kemudian...

"GOLLL!"

Yang berteriak barusan adalah Chanyeol. Dan asal kalian tahu, suaranya terdengar paling keras dari yang lainnya. Membuat Baekhyun yang mampu mengenali suara Chanyeol segera menoleh ke pinggir lapangan, lalu membuat tanda _peace_ di tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja. Masih ada gol-gol yang lain," kata Baekhyun tanpa suara sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu, ia kembali bergerak ke posisinya.

Chanyeol langsung terdiam membeku di tempat. Terpukau. Sangat sangat sangat terpukau.

Bagaimana tidak? Penampilan Baekhyun di lapangan itu sangat mengena di hatinya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa Baekhyun di ujung sana seperti bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya. Bukannya Baekhyun berubah atau bagaimana. Oke, ia memang berubah, tapi Chanyeol merasa perubahan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun seratus kali lipat lebih menarik daripada biasanya.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada. Jantungnya sedang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya sekarang.

.

.

" _Well, well..._ ," Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol sambil berdecak penuh kemenangan, "rasanya ada seseorang yang harus menarik kembali semua omongannya, nih."

Sampai di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, hendak menggoda pemuda tinggi tersebut. Tapi anehnya, Chanyeol masih bergeming di posisinya. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat lebih idiot dari biasanya karena mulutnya menganga sangat lebar. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah melihat pantulan air liur di sudut bibirnya, nyaris tumpah keluar. _Ewwwhhh..._

"Halo? Bumi kepada Chanyeol? Apakah Chanyeol ada di sana?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya tempat di depan mata Chanyeol. Tak juga mempan, ia pun mencoba menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Chanyeol. Dan berhasil. Chanyeol segera berkedip lucu, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang melebar seolah ia sedang melihat makhluk asing dari luar angkasa.

Sedetik Baekhyun merasa heran. "Kenapa, Yeol?" tanyanya dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi, heran. Tapi, di detik berikutnya, ia seperti mendapatkan pencerahan yang entah datang dari mana untuk semua kelakuan aneh Chanyeol saat ini.

"Ahaaa~" Baekhyun mulai meluncurkan nada menggoda. "Kau... terpukau karena permainanku yang barusan, ya?"

Begitu polos dan jujurnya Chanyeol karena ia langsung mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa renyah sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Terima kasih deh kalau begitu," gelaknya, lalu kembali tertawa lagi.

Tapi, Chanyeol sudah terlanjur serius, jadi ia meraih tangan Baekhyun yang tergeletak di bahunya, lalu menggenggam tangan mungil yang sedikit berkeringat itu erat-erat.

"Serius, Baekkie, sepertinya aku...," Chanyeol menelan ludah, "...menyukaimu, deh..."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Lalu, ia kembali tertawa.

"Iya, iya. Aku juga menyukaimu kok, Yeollie."

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak serius dengan kalimatnya barusan. Tapi, ia tidak tahu saja kalau sebenarnya mulai tepat pada hari itu, ia resmi mendapatkan satu penggemar setia.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Di tengah keadaan kafetaria yang sangat ramai, Chanyeol sedang menghirup kopi kalengannya dengan khidmat di salah satu meja sembari merenungi nasib. Hah, kalau saja Baekhyun punya sedikiiit saja rasa peka di dalam hatinya, pasti Chanyeol tidak akan semerana ini.

 _Ah, tidak._ Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, tidak. Ia sama sekali **tidak** merana. Selama Baekhyun masih ada di sampingnya, masih tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya, Chanyeol tidak akan merasa keberatan, kok.

 _Oh, inikah yang namanya pengorbanan cinta?_

"Chanyeol-sunbae~~!"

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar suara cempreng itu. Ah, bahkan tanpa menoleh pun, Chanyeol sudah tahu jelas kalau itu adalah suara milik adik sepupunya, Lee— _sangatsialan_ —Hyeri. Ugh, mimpi terburuk dari segala mimpi buruk Chanyeol ketika menemukan bahwa sepupunya yang suka menyiksanya sejak kecil itu ikut berkuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya.

Tanpa diduganya, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya sudah terdorong ke depan, disertai dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di punggungnya (jangan lupakan suara "bruk" yang menjadi _backsound_ insiden pemukulan itu).

Ugh, untung saja Chanyeol sabar—amat panjang sabarnya sampai mengalahkan panjang sungai Nil di Mesir—karena ia hanya mendesah berat, lalu menoleh ke samping, di mana Hyeri sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah polos yang sok.

"Chanyeol-sunbaenim~~" panggilnya lagi dengan nada manis yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

 _Pasti ada maunya._ Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ogah-ogahan.

Hyeri segera merangkul bahu lebar Chanyeol dengan kasar, lalu mulai berbisik dengan nada yang masih terdengar manis, tapi entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol agak merinding dibuatnya. "Ini sudah bulan kedua aku kuliah di sini, tapi kau SAMA SEKALI belum memperkenalkan aku kepada Baekhyun-sunbae. Kau kan sudah janji...," Hyeri semakin menekankan ucapannya, "... _Chanyeol-oppa_..."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa agak gentar, tapi ya ampun, _please_ deh, sudah delapan belas tahun mereka bersama dan Chanyeol masih takut pada Hyeri? _Please_ deh, badannya bahkan lebih besar dari badan Hyeri. Buat apa lagi takut padanya?

Makanya, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk melepaskan rangkulan Hyeri dari rangkulannya, lalu menyergah gadis berambut bob itu, "Yach! Siapa yang janji padamu seperti itu?!"

Hyeri langsung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan wajah super sebal. "Oppa sendiri yang bilang!"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah kanan atas, berusaha menggali memorinya dan, benar saja, sebenarnya ia memang pernah berjanji seperti itu pada Hyeri. Tapi, hal itu jauh sebelum ia punya perasaan yang lebih pada Baekhyun.

Jadi konklusinya adalah: mana mungkin kan Chanyeol mau memperkenalkan Baekhyun kesayangannya itu kepada monster bertopeng wanita di depannya ini?

"Aku tidak ingat!" seru Chanyeol bohong.

"Yach! Kau bohong!" bantah Hyeri.

"Aku memang betul-betul tidak ingat, Hyeri!"

"Kau bohong! Kau bohong! Kau bohong~~~!" Hyeri tiba-tiba merengek dan bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha menyingkir dari cengkeraman Hyeri, tapi astaga, rasanya seperti tangan Hyeri sudah dilem lebih dulu menggunakan _super glue_ sehingga lengket sekali. Sulit untuk dilepaskan.

"Yach! Simpanse kecil! Menyingkir sana!"

"Andwae!" Hyeri menolak mentah-mentah. "Pertemukan aku dulu dengannya, Oppa~"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol mulai merasakan gejolak emosi timbul di bagian paling dalam dadanya.

"Iya!"

"Tidaaak!" Emosi Chanyeol mulai meluap memenuhi kepalanya.

"Iyaaaaa!"

"TIDAK!" Emosinya mulai mendidih. Nyaris menyembur keluar.

"IYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan demi Tuhan, teriakan Hyeri yang terakhir itu benar-benar tidak dapat ditahannya lagi. Sehingga tanpa sadar, seperti digerakan oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, Chanyeol sudah mengangkat tangannya, hendak meluncurkan sebuah pukulan di lengan atas Hyeri, tapi—

"Chanyeollie?"

Itu suara lembut Baekhyun.

Sontak gerakan tangan Chanyeol segera terhenti di udara, lalu cepat-cepat ia menariknya dan menyembunyikan tangan itu di balik punggung. Sementara Hyeri yang juga menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara Baekhyun segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lengan Chanyeol, lalu membungkuk sekali pada Baekhyun, memberikan salam.

"S-sunbae... H-halo..."

"Halo," Baekhyun segera menjawab sambil tersenyum dengan sopan. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memandangi Hyeri dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin ia merasa tidak percaya karena Hyeri bisa berlaku semanis itu di hadapan Baekhyun.

Dan setelah beberapa detik, ketika ia sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan, Chanyeol segera balas memandang Baekhyun. Kemudian ia tersentak sendiri ketika Baekhyun menunjuk Hyeri dengan gerakan matanya, seolah minta dikenalkan.

"A-ah, i-i-iya... iya!" Chanyeol tergagap sendiri dengan gerakan serba kikuk dan kaku. "P-perkenalkan, Baek, ini adalah... adik sepupuku... Lee Hyeri..." Chanyeol menunjuk Hyeri dengan jempolnya. "Dia baru masuk ke sini tahun ini, adik angkatan kita, tapi dari jurusan Seni Rupa."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk paham akan informasi dari Chanyeol. "Kukira dia juga bermarga Park sepertimu," celotehnya. Ia pun kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Hyeri. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyeri-ssi. Namaku Byun Baekhyun dan aku adalah teman sekelas kakak sepupumu ini."

"Hyeri saja sudah cukup," balas Hyeri sambil menganggukkan kepala satu kali dengan sikap malu-malu kucing. "Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu beberapa hal tentang Baekhyun-sunbae," lanjutnya, membuat Baekhyun agak kaget mendengar informasi itu. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menuduhnya sebagai penguntit, maka Hyeri cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Chanyeol-oppa sering bicara tentangmu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh, walaupun senyumannya masih melekat apik di bibirnya. "Ahahahaha...," tawanya kemudian. Terdengar agak canggung, dan sepertinya hanya Chanyeol yang menyadarinya.

"Jadi... bagaimana dengan kelasmu hari ini, Sunbae?" tanya Hyeri kemudian, hendak memulai percakapan ringan.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, sebenarnya tangan Hyeri sedang bergerak di bawah sana, mencubit paha Chanyeol, menyebabkan pemuda jangkung itu berjengit perih lalu segera menoleh ke arah Hyeri dengan tatapan _apa-lagi-masalahmu-bocah-?_

Hyeri langsung menggerakkan bola matanya, berusaha memberi tanda pada Chanyeol supaya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sayangnya Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi, tidak mengerti. Atau lebih tepatnya... ia _berlagak_ tidak mengerti.

"Ah, menyenangkan, kok. Barusan ada presentasi individu, tapi aku bisa melewatinya dengan baik," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau sendiri, Hyeri? Apakah kelas Seni Rupa itu menyenangkan?"

Pandangan Hyeri buru-buru beralih ke arah Baekhyun lagi. "Ah, sangat menyenangkan, kok. Kami baru saja belajar sketsa langsung tadi."

Baekhyun bersiul sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Wow, itu keren sekali..."

Hyeri cengar-cengir. Ia kembali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih betah di posisinya, seolah ia bersikeras tidak mau pindah dari situ.

Melihat kekeraskepalaan kakak sepupunya itu, akhirnya membuat Hyeri mau tidak mau mengeluarkan kartu as terakhirnya.

Gadis itu pun merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas jinjingnya, lalu mengetik sesuatu di sana. Ia segera menunjukkan itu pada Chanyeol. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun tentunya, karena pemuda mungil itu sedang asyik memakan onigiri yang baru saja disodorkan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol segera menatap layar ponsel Hyeri. Membaca sebuah teks di sana dalam hati.

* * *

 _ **Pergilah sana. Atau aku bersumpah bakalan mengadu ke Bibi kalau kau baru saja berbuat yang macam-macam padaku!**_

* * *

Chanyeol kembali memandang Hyeri dan langsung mendecih jengkel ketika melihat pelototan Hyeri. Tak mau menciptakan perang dunia ketiga, akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalah saja. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang sibuk menatap ponselnya.

"Umm... Baekkie, Hyeri, aku permisi sebentar, ya," ujarnya dengan tidak rela. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku harus meninggalkan kalian sebentar."

Chanyeol hendak berjalan pergi, tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun menahan tangannya. "Yeol, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya dengan nada dan mimik yang serius. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada Hyeri. "Sebentar dulu ya, Hyeri."

Chanyeol pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut saja ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan membawa mereka menyingkir ke suatu tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari meja mereka barusan, tapi aman dari jangkauan siapapun yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan-kiri dulu, memastikan bahwa mereka ada di posisi aman, lalu akhirnya berkacak pinggang di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali pada adik sepupumu itu?" tanyanya. "Aigoo, padahal dia tampak menyenangkan."

Chanyeol mendesah, kemudian melirik Hyeri dengan penuh kebencian satu kali, lalu akhirnya membalas, "Tunggu sampai kau tahu watak aslinya, Baek."

Tangan Baekhyun berpindah dari pinggang, sekarang terlipat kokoh di depan dadanya. "Apapun alasannya itu, aku masih tidak terima kalau kau kasar padanya. Dia itu perempuan, Yeol."

"Dia itu setan berwujud perempuan, Baek," Chanyeol mulai menggeram. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Tetap saja!" Baekhyun akhirnya sedikit membentak. "Aku tidak suka kau yang mengasari perempuan, terutama adikmu sendiri. Semenyebalkan apapun dia, kau sebagai laki-laki tidak berhak memukul perempuan!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia ingin sekali membantah ucapan Baekhyun, tapi entah mengapa ia memilih untuk mengalah. Mencoba untuk mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak dan menyerah dengan egonya. Berusaha untuk mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang hendak disampaikan pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini.

Yeah, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Chanyeol **selalu** kalah di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Lalu...," kedua tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya terkepal akhirnya terbuka dan terkulai lemas di masing-masing tempatnya, "aku harus bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak. "Kenapa kau nyaris memukulnya?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. "Karena dia terlihat mau memakanmu dan aku tidak mau kau disakiti olehnya, Baek."

"A-apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol tadinya mengira bahwa Baekhyun akhirnya sadar dan paham akan perasaannya. Tapi, ketika pemuda mungil itu tiba-tiba tertawa, Chanyeol harus kembali ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun masih tidak sadar akan perasaannya.

Sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri, Baekhyun menepuk kedua bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali, kemudian berhenti dan merematnya lembut. "Tentu saja kau menyayangiku, Yeol," katanya ringan sambil merekahkan senyuman manisnya. "Aku juga menyayangimu. Tapi kau, astaga, sudah berlebihan."

Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati. Biar saja Baekhyun tertawa...

Chanyeol sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu, kok.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba senior mereka yang kebetulan juga dekat sekali dengan mereka, Kim Junmyeon alias Suho, mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah rumah makan dekat universitas. Bukan hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja yang diajak, tak tanggung-tanggung ia juga mengajak nyaris seluruh teman-teman di angkatannya untuk datang.

Hanya perayaan kecil setelah akhirnya Suho mendapat nilai A+ di kelas Profesor Cho (karena biasanya hanya dapat A atau A-), katanya. Tapi, tak peduli apapun alasan Suho, yang penting Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa makan gratis.

"Lumayan, Baek. Makan _bulgogi_ , pula." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Beruntungnya aku. Bisa hemat nasi di apartemen~"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan segera menyumpitkan sepotong daging besar dan memasukkannya bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan segera, rasa bumbu dan rempah-rempah menyebar di dalam mulutnya, menimbulkan rasa yang menyenangkan di dalam sana.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali, Baek," gumam Chanyeol. "Kau harus coba yang ini—"

Tadinya Chanyeol hendak menyumpitkan sepotong _bulgogi_ kepada Baekhyun. Tapi ucapan dan tangannya langsung berhenti ketika ia menemukan Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya rupanya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pemuda bermata bulat yang badannya tak kalah mungil dari badan Baekhyun.

 _Hm, imut juga_ , komentar Chanyeol dalam hati. _Tapi tetap saja tidak seimut Baekhyunnie-ku._

"Ah, Yeollie," Baekhyun pun akhirnya menyadari tatapan Chanyeol padanya. "Sini, aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang padamu." Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik pemuda bermata bulat itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah adik kelasku waktu SMA dan sekarang juga menjadi adik angkatanku—kita—di sini. Tak kusangka ternyata dia adalah adik sepupu Suho-hyung."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut. Sementara Kyungsoo membungkuk satu kali untuk hormat sambil tersenyum sopan. Chanyeol langsung membalas dengan membungkukkan badan juga.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menunjuk Chanyeol. "Dan Kyungie, pemuda tiang listrik di depanmu ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah pembantu pribadiku."

Chanyeol segera melayangkan protes. "Yach! Pembantu apanya?!"

Tapi Baekhyun berlagak bodo amat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan memandang Kyungsoo lurus-lurus. "Karena itu, Kyungie, pembantuku adalah pembantu temanku juga. Jadi mulai sekarang, kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai pembantu pribadimu."

Kyungsoo segera terkikik. Baekhyun lebih terkikik geli lagi.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang menjadi korban hanya bisa mendengus, malas buat protes lagi, sambil menyumpit kembali piring _bulgogi_ -nya. Kemudian ia menggerakkan ujung sumpitnya ke mulut Baekhyun. "Dan sekarang pembantu pribadimu ini mau menyuapimu," ucapnya. "Katakan hana~"

"Hanaaa~" Baekhyun segera membuka mulutnya besar-besar dan melahap suapan Chanyeol dengan antusias. Selesai menelannya, ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan kembali menunjuk Chanyeol. "Benar, kan? Chanyeollie-ku cocok dijadikan pembantu."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli, sementara Baekhyun terkikik lagi ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Baekhyun. Biar saja ia mau mengklaim Chanyeol sebagai pembantu pribadinya, atau pengawal pribadinya, atau bahkan gelandangan pribadinya sekalipun, yang penting Baekhyun tetap mengklaim Chanyeol sebagai Chanyeollie- _nya_.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencolek lengannya. "Omong-omong, Yeol, Kyungie adalah peraih nilai Ujian Nasional tertinggi di daerahku, lho."

Chanyeol bersiul penuh kagum. "Wow~ benarkah?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Pintar betul kan adik angkatan kita ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya beberapa kali.

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, lalu menyumpitkan sepotong daging besar ke piring Baekhyun dan piring Kyungsoo. "Beruntung sekali punya adik angkatan yang pintar," gumamnya kemudian. "Kalian segera makanlah, sebelum semua dagingnya dihabiskan oleh Eunhyuk-hyung."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan dan berbagi senyuman penuh arti sesaat sebelum akhirnya mulai makan jatah mereka.

.

.

"Chanyeollie, Chanyeollie!"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun di sebelahnya, yang tiba-tiba menarik ujung lengan kaus yang dikenakan Chanyeol. "Hm?"

"Kau punya uang lima ribu won, tidak?"

"Hm? Buat apa?"

"Pinjam, dong," Baekhyun membuka kedua telapak tangannya lebar-lebar sambil tersenyum memelas. "Aku mau membeli _strawberry shake_ di sana. Makan banyak daging barusan membuatku mau minum yang asam-asam."

"Oke." Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol langsung merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar won di tangan Baekhyun. "Nih."

Baekhyun menerima uang pinjaman itu dengan senang hati, lalu segera bergegas menuju kedai minuman yang dimaksud. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa mengekori Baekhyun dengan langkah gontai.

Jangan bilang Baekhyun, ya. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol mau memakai uang lima ribu won itu sebagai budget tambahan untuk membeli volume terbarunya komik _One Piece_ , komik yang paling disukainya di alam semesta ini.

Tapi tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ia rela-rela saja memberikan itu pada Baekhyun.

 _Apa sih yang tidak buat Baekhyun?_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Dan sejujurnya, Chanyeol memang merasa ia adalah orang bodoh. Buktinya saja, ia tidak menyadari apa maksud Baekhyun di balik dirinya yang tiba-tiba mengajak Chanyeol ke taman bermain hari Sabtu itu. Tentunya mereka hanya pergi berdua saja.

"Tumben kau mengajakku ke sini, Baek," ujar Chanyeol akhirnya. Tidak tahan juga ia untuk bertanya. "Bukannya kau tidak suka ke taman bermain? Apalagi di malam minggu yang ramai ini."

Baekhyun hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya singkat, kemudian matanya mulai menyapu ke seluruh area, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Saat itu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak curiga, tapi ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba terkesiap senang dan menarik-narik ujung lengan kemeja Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat, mendadak saja Chanyeol seperti mengerti tentang sesuatu.

"Ah, Kyungie~! Sebelah sini!"

Beberapa belas meter dari mereka, seorang pemuda mungil yang tadinya sedang asyik melihat wahana komedi putar segera memutar kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua. Matanya yang bulat langsung melebar, lalu melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

"Ah, Hyung!" serunya dan ia segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Lho, Kyungsoo-yah?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

Begitu Kyungsoo sudah berada di dekat mereka, Baekhyun segera menggamit lengan Kyungsoo. "Ah, begini, Yeollie," Baekhyun melebarkan senyumannya pada Chanyeol, "sebenarnya, aku sengaja memanggil Kyungsoo ke sini supaya kita bisa jalan-jalan bertiga. Lebih banyak orang, lebih menyenangkan, kan?"

Sementara Baekhyun merasa antusias, Chanyeol mendadak merasa kacau.

 _Berarti undangannya kemarin bukan buat kencan, ya?_

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum rikuh. "Maaf ya kalau aku jadi mengacaukan suasana."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat memukul lengan Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Yach! Siapa yang bilang kau mengacaukan suasana?!" serunya tak terima. Lalu, cepat-cepat ia memandang kepada Chanyeol. "Dia sama sekali tidak mengacaukannya kan, Yeollie?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sekali, lalu tertawa pelan.

.

.

"Whoaaa—yang tadi sangat menyenangkan, kan?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bersemangat setelah mereka bertiga selesai menaiki _roller coaster_.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk santai, sementara Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun, tapi jalannya terhuyung. Ia nyaris saja terjatuh ke lantai kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak cepat-cepat menahan lengannya.

"Ah, Sunbae!" pekik Kyungsoo. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tak kalah panik. Ia hendak memegangi lengan Chanyeol, tapi urung ketika melihat Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu memegangi lengannya. Jadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk meletakkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol saja. "Kau kenapa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia masih merasa kepalanya berputar-putar sehingga ia menurut saja ketika kedua pemuda mungil itu membawanya duduk di bangku taman terdekat. Segeralah Chanyeol mengambil napas banyak-banyak sambil memejamkan mata. Perlahan, oksigen mulai memenuhi otaknya sehingga ia mulai tenang.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merogoh isi tas ranselnya, lalu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada Chanyeol. "Minumlah, Sunbae."

Chanyeol mengambil botol yang tutupnya sudah dibuka itu, lalu meneguknya pelan. Selesai meneguknya, ia langsung tersenyum malu ke arah Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan kembali botolnya. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-yah," katanya. "Ugh, sepertinya aku membuat kalian cemas, ya? Maaf, maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Chanyeol hanya menyengir malu. Baekhyun langsung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, lalu mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kamu tidak kuat dengan _roller coaster_ ," komentarnya.

"Itu karena kita belum pernah ke taman bermain sebelumnya, Baek," jelas Chanyeol dengan sabar. _Makanya, sering-seringlah mengajakku ke sini. Kalau bisa, berdua saja._

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh iseng, lalu tiba-tiba merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. "Ah! Aigoo, aigoo~ aku lupa, aigoo~" jeritnya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu, Baek?"

"Ada urusan keluarga," balas Baekhyun dengan cepat. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu memegangi kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan merematnya pelan. "Kyungie, aku menyerahkan sisanya padamu, ya~!" katanya pada Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. "Jaga Chanyeollie baik-baik, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dengan kikuk, setelah itu Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan mereka. Bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Chanyeol. Itu membuat Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan sangat heran.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" gumamnya dengan kening yang mengerut dalam, lalu segera menoleh kepada Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Kyungsoo-yah, apa maksudnya, sih?"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung, lalu berkata, "Maafkan kami, Sunbae... Tapi, sebenarnya Baekhyun-hyung mencoba untuk... _well_ , menjodohkan kita..."

Chanyeol langsung melotot. "M-menjodohkan...?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Aku sebenarnya sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak usah sampai segitunya, tapi Hyung memaksaku. Jadi, dia mengajak kita berdua ke taman bermain ini."

Chanyeol terdiam. Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, entah mengapa ia langsung merasa seperti orang bodoh. Dan benar saja, ia memang orang bodoh yang terlalu percaya diri kalau Baekhyun sedang mengajaknya kencan barusan.

Rasanya kepengin teriak sekencang-kencangnya, tapi malu juga kalau harus berteriak di hadapan Kyungsoo. Lagipula, pemuda mungil bermata bulat di hadapannya ini kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, untuk melampiaskan emosinya, Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk kembali, lalu menghela napas dengan berat.

"Lalu...," ia mendesah pelan, "apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Kita bisa langsung pulang kalau Sunbae mau," jawab Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Ide yang bagus sebenarnya. Tapi, ketika Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang tampak jelas sekali terpaksa dengan gagasan yang diusulkannya sendiri, Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus menarik napas sabar lagi, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak," katanya, membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Kita baru saja satu jam di sini. Kenapa tidak berkeliling lagi?"

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya yang tadi sempat muram berubah menjadi cerah. "Baiklah, Sunbae."

.

.

Walaupun Chanyeol merasa kalau berkeliling bersama Kyungsoo mungkin adalah ide yang cukup bagus untuk melampiaskan emosinya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak tenang. Berulang kali ia sibuk menatap ponselnya dengan gemas, mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun lewat pesan singkat. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Mungkin disengaja.

Rupanya sikapnya ini tertangkap oleh mata Kyungsoo. Jadi, ketika mereka sedang mencoba wahana perahu bebek, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Sunbae...?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata dengan kaget, lalu segera menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Y-ya...?"

"Kau terlihat tidak tenang, Sunbae. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol segera menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-aku terlihat begitu, ya?" tanyanya yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol langsung tertawa canggung, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman, Kyungsoo-yah..."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol pikir ia tersinggung, tapi...

"Tidak apa-apa." Suara tenang Kyungsoo langsung membuat kepala Chanyeol kembali menengadah. "Pasti tentang Baekhyun-hyung, kan?"

Harusnya Chanyeol mengelak atau apa, tapi ia malah mendesah panjang. "Anak itu..." Ia hendak menggerutu tentang sikap Baekhyun hari ini, tapi ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya sebelum ia membuat Kyungsoo betulan tersinggung dengan ucapan bodohnya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Kyungsoo, lalu disusul dengan suaranya yang masih tenang, "Katakan padaku, Sunbae..." Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau suka pada Baekhyun-hyung?"

Rasanya ada sebuah panah yang tak terlihat menembus dada Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo langsung menembaknya dengan pertanyaan tak terduga itu. Tapi, bukannya menjawab ya atau mengelak, Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo lurus-lurus, lalu mendesah pelan.

Namun, hal itu lebih dari cukup bagi Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Maafkan Baekhyun-hyung ya, Sunbae," kata Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. "Dia terkadang memang suka lemot..."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring pada kedua kakinya. "Aku tahu."

.

.

Chanyeol tidak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun meneleponnya di malam hari. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan "yeoboseyo", anak itu buru-buru menerjangnya.

 _"Bagaimana dengan Kyungie barusan? Kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macam padanya, kan?!"_

Tapi Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tidak nyambung. "Baek, hari Sabtu depan kau berutang jalan-jalan denganku."

 _"Eoh?"_

"Itu ulang tahunku."

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa memprotes kalau banyak orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik di sekitarnya sekarang. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan beberapa dari mereka mengatakan pujian mereka kepada sahabatnya ketika mereka berdua sedang mengantri beli popcorn. Di sisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa menampik bagaimana kerennya penampilan Chanyeol hari ini. Wajar, hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Chanyeol memang harus menjadi keren di hari spesialnya.

"Kenapa sih, Baek? Kau kelihatan resah banget."

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum kikuk. "Aku hanya heran..."

"Heran kenapa?"

Baekhyun memindai tubuh Chanyeol dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dengan singkat. "Kau kelihatan tampan sekali. Aku sampai minder, aigoo~"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya satu kali, lalu tertawa keras. "Astaga, Baekhyunnie," gelaknya geli. "Kau tidak usah sampai minder begitu." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan erat. "Kau juga tidak kalah tampan, kok."

Baekhyun segera memamerkan senyuman dengan mata berbinar-binar bangga.

"Atau... lebih tepatnya kau kelihatan cantik, sih..."

Senyuman Baekhyun langsung menghilang. Digantikan dengan injakan tak manusiawi pada kaki kanan Chanyeol.

.

.

Seperti biasa, ulang tahun tidak akan lengkap kalau tidak ada kue ulang tahun. Makanya, segera setelah mereka selesai menonton film, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke sebuah kafe yang sudah menjadi langganan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol langsung memesan paket _chicken katsu_ kesukaannya dan Baekhyun hanya memesan _jajangmyeon_. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Begitu mereka sudah menyelesaikan menu mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka sambil membawakan sebuah kue tart lucu dengan banyak hiasan karakter Cooper dari komik _One Piece_ di sana.

Jelas saja Chanyeol kaget karena tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan memberikan kue padanya lantaran Baekhyun tidak membawa apa-apa selain dompet dan ponsel di dalam saku celananya. Dengan wajah menganga idiot, ia menatap ke arah kue di hadapannya.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Baekhyun segera menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun dalam tiga bahasa; bahasa Korea, Inggris, dan Mandarin, sambil bertepuk tangan riuh sendiri. Chanyeol pun akhirnya bertepuk tangan sambil bernyanyi mengikuti Baekhyun.

" _Happy birthday_ , Chanyeollie~!" seru Baekhyun setelah ia menyudahi lagunya. "Sebelum meniup lilinmu, buat dulu satu permohonan dalam hati!"

"Hanya satu?" Sempat-sempatnya Chanyeol memprotes.

Baekhyun langsung mendecakkan lidah. "Aigoo~ langsung saja buat permohonanmu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar, lalu memejamkan matanya di depan kue tart-nya. Ia sebenarnya tahu kalau permohonan itu seharusnya tidak diucapkan, tapi pemuda jangkung itu memilih untuk membacakan keras-keras permohonannya dengan sengaja.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Byun Baekhyun. Semoga dia selalu sehat dan bahagia...," Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka matanya, menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "dan juga bisa menyadari perasaanku..."

Baekhyun langsung tertawa geli sambil mendengus, "Permohonan macam apa itu, aigoo~"

Hanya saja Chanyeol memang serius soal permohonannya itu. Tapi, Baekhyun selalu menganggapnya bercanda.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Sesabar-sabarnya orang, pasti ada batasnya juga. Chanyeol termasuk salah satunya.

Ia begitu sabar menghadapi Baekhyun, segala tingkahnya, termasuk tanggapannya yang tidak pernah serius tentang perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menemui titik jenuhnya.

Waktu itu hujan tiba-tiba turun. Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai dengan kelas teorinya cepat-cepat merogoh ponsel dan menelepon Baekhyun karena tahu anak itu pasti tidak membawa payungnya. Tapi, Chanyeol sudah tiga kali meneleponnya dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya.

"Tumben sekali dia tidak menjawab teleponku...," desah Chanyeol sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan heran. "Dia ada kelas apa ya hari ini?" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak dan langsung menjentikkan jarinya ketika baru ingat kalau kelas teori Baekhyun berada di gedung sebelah. "Ah, iya!"

Segeralah Chanyeol membuka payungnya, lalu cepat-cepat berlari kecil menuju gedung sebelah. Tapi langkahnya segera terhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya langsung mencelos.

Baekhyun dan Hyeri, sepupunya, di ujung sana. Sedang berlari menembus hujan sambil tertawa-tawa.

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badannya, berusaha meredam rasa sakit di dalam dadanya, tapi sulit sekali mengenyahkan bayangan di mana Baekhyun sedang tertawa lebar bersama Hyeri. Di bawah hujan pula, padahal Chanyeol tahu jelas kalau Baekhyun tidak suka kehujanan. Ditambah lagi, apa-apaan tangan Hyeri barusan? Menggamit tangan Baekhyun begitu?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengus. Oh, jadi ini alasan mengapa Baekhyun mengabaikan teleponnya? Karena ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan Hyeri?

Chanyeol langsung mendesah berat. _Apakah sudah waktunya untuk menyerah saja?_

Tanpa sadar, ia menurunkan payungnya, membiarkan air hujan mendinginkan kepala sekaligus perasaannya sesaat, lalu berjalan di bawah siraman dari langit.

.

.

Jalanan agak ramai. Hujan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Begitu juga Chanyeol, ia sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berteduh dari kurungan hujan.

"Yeol?"

Anggap saja Chanyeol sedang gila sekarang, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas sekarang. Apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi?

"Yeollie?" Suara itu kembali terdengar, disertai dengan tepukan pada bahunya. Chanyeol segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya langsung mencelos begitu tahu kalau ia memang tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Baekhyun memang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Aigoo~ kau bisa pilek kalau main hujan begini...," Baekhyun mengeluh sambil mengangkat payungnya lebih tinggi lagi supaya bisa menaungi Chanyeol juga. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang hendak mengusap air hujan dari wajah Chanyeol, tapi segera ditepis oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut dan melebarkan matanya. "Y-Yeollie...?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah berat, lalu memutar badannya supaya bisa menghadap sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun. Matanya yang basah karena air hujan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, seolah ingin menggali sesuatu dari dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol. Suaranya sangat berat dan serak.

"N-ne?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun berkedip. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Tiba-tiba ia tertawa. Lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sobat."

Tapi Chanyeol bergeming. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah. "Sudah kuduga," dengusnya dengan emosi tertahan.

Baekhyun segera menyumpal tawanya, lalu memiringkan kepala. "Apanya?"

Chanyeol meremat rambutnya dengan kasar, lalu tersenyum paksa pada Baekhyun. "Seberapa keraspun aku berusaha menunjukkan perasaanku, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Benar kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun hendak bertanya apa maksudnya, tapi Chanyeol sudah berjalan lebih dulu, menembus hujan, meninggalkannya. Baekhyun sebenarnya hendak menyusul, tapi entah mengapa ia menghentikan langkahnya, mengurungkan niatnya.

Padahal, Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun datang menyusulnya. Dan keputusan Baekhyun untuk diam di tempat membuat hatinya sakit.

 _Inikah namanya patah hati?_

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Setelah insiden tersebut, Baekhyun sama sekali bingung bagaimana harus menyikapi Chanyeol keesokan harinya. Dan ketika ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan pemuda tinggi itu di halaman universitas, Baekhyun segera menyapa Chanyeol dengan riang seperti biasa. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Baekhyun, dan mempercepat langkahnya, seolah menghindari Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol memang menghindari Baekhyun. Ketika mereka berada di kelas yang sama pun, biasanya mereka akan duduk bersebelahan. Tapi kali ini, Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang, padahal jelas-jelas Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di dalam kelas duduk di barisan tengah.

Baekhyun heran luar biasa. Tapi ia tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Dan sudah seminggu Chanyeol menghindarinya, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak mau bertanya lebih dulu. Bukan gengsi. Bukan sama sekali. Baekhyun tidak mengakui kalau itu adalah gengsinya semata. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah lebih dulu. Makanya, ia ingin Chanyeol yang menjelaskan padanya duluan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti letak kesalahannya sehingga tiba-tiba Chanyeol seperti marah padanya (omong-omong, menghindari itu sama dengan marah, kan?). Tapi, setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di hari itu, tampaknya ia mulai menyadari suatu hal yang penting.

Baekhyun sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu meja di kafetaria saat itu dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hei, Hyung."

Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan segera menoleh ke belakang. "Ah, Kyungie...," desahnya lega.

Kyungsoo tahu jelas kalau seniornya itu sejak tadi sedang bengong sehingga kagetnya luar biasa ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Tapi Kyungsoo rasa tak penting harus membahas soal itu karena ia punya satu hal yang lebih penting. Makanya, ia segera duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, lalu bertanya sambil menoleh ke segala arah, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. "Di mana Chanyeol-sunbae?"

Baekhyun langsung tergagap, kesulitan untuk menjawab karena sudah seminggu ini ia tidak pernah tahu di mana Chanyeol berada. "A-ah... i-itu..."

"Aku mau memberi selamat padanya," sela Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. "Ha? Kenapa?"

"Dia berhasil masuk ke daftar penerima beasiswa."

Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan kening. "Beasiswa apa?"

"Beasiswa ke luar negeri, tentunya."

Terkejut, Baekhyun segera melebarkan matanya. Mulutnya ikut menganga lebar. "A-apa?!"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos. "Loh? Memangnya Sunbae tidak memberitahumu, Hyung?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi gelagapan harus menjawab apa. Tapi akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya. "K-kami...," ia berhenti dan mendesah muram sambil memainkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Agaknya Kyungsoo mengerti keadaannya, makanya ia segera menyentuh punggung tangan Baekhyun, lalu bertanya dengan nada serius. "Mau cerita sedikit padaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan langsung menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia bercerita mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol sampai akhirnya mengenai Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh dan menjauhinya. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau hari mulai menjelang senja. Untung saja mereka berdua sudah tidak ada kelas lagi.

Selesai Baekhyun bercerita, Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya dengan dramatis, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana nih, Kyungie?" desah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau Chanyeol terus-terusan marah padaku tanpa jelas begini..."

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari mulut, lalu berdecak, "Astaga, Hyung."

Baekhyun memandangi Kyungsoo dengan heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak sadar?"

"Sadar apa?"

Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidah lagi. "Astaga," decaknya. "Chanyeol-sunbae... dia betul-betul menyukaimu, Hyung."

Tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun tidak membantah dan langsung menunjuki dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk yang bergetar. "A-aku...?"

"Yup." Kyungsoo segera mengangguk pasti. "Dia juga pernah mengaku padaku waktu di taman bermain. _Well_ , walaupun tidak secara langsung, sih." Kyungsoo meringis sejenak. "Tapi sumpah deh, wajahnya kelihatan patah hati sekali saat tahu kalau Hyung hendak menjodohkanku dengannya."

Baekhyun menempelkan tangannya di dada. "B-benarkah?"

"Yup." Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Masalahnya, apakah Hyung juga menyukai Chanyeol-sunbae?"

Baekhyun langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. "Entahlah...," gumamnya pelan. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Wajahnya kacau, terlihat seperti ingin menangis. "A-aku bingung, Kyungie..."

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat merengek, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menyela, "Baekhyun-hyung! M-mau kuberi petunjuk?"

Baekhyun menyedot hidungnya. "A-apa itu?"

 _Fiuh, selamat..._ Kyungsoo mendesah sejenak, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Begini... apakah Hyung merasa senang dan nyaman hanya dengan berada di sampingnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apakah Hyung merasa senang waktu melihatnya senang, ikut sedih melihatnya sedih, dan juga marah ketika melihatnya marah?"

Satu anggukan lagi dari Baekhyun.

"Lalu, apakah Hyung selalu merasa berdebar-debar setiap kali dia menatap dalam mata Hyung? _Well_ , seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik?"

"Sesuatu yang menggelitik...," Baekhyun mengedikkan kepalanya ketika ia kembali mengingat saat setiap kali Chanyeol menatapnya dengan dalam, "ya..." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya sesaat. "Sangat menggelitik, sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum geli sendiri. "Yang terakhir, apakah Hyung tidak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu saat nanti dia tidak bersama-sama lagi dengan Hyung? Apakah dengan membayangkan itu membuat dada Hyung sesak?"

Baekhyun langung menahan napas, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir karena sesungguhnya ia sedang mengalami hal itu sekarang. Dan Baekhyun merasa amat sangat menderita dibuatnya.

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum penuh arti. "Sekarang sudah paham kan, Hyung?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya satu kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju tempat Chanyeol.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat dan napasnya yang terengah-engah berat, Baekhyun segera menekan tombol bel apartemen Chanyeol sambil berseru, "Chanyeollie! Kau ada di dalam, kan?!"

Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menekan bel dan terus-menerus mengulanginya sampai akhirnya terdengar suara kunci pintu dibuka dan pintu perlahan terbuka.

Baekhyun segera mendesah senang. "Astaga, Yeollie... Akhirnya kau membuka pintumu—"

Tapi, bukan Chanyeol-lah yang muncul di sana, melainkan sepupunya, Lee Hyeri.

"Loh, Baekhyun-oppa?" Suaranya terdengar senang sekali melihat sosok Baekhyun. "Kenapa ke sini?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Hyeri dan berusaha mengintip ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol. "Chanyeol di mana?"

Hyeri langsung merengut begitu tahu kalau Baekhyun rupanya mencari Chanyeol lagi. "Orang itu sudah tidak ada di sini," jawabnya ketus.

Mendengar jawaban itu seperti mendengar suara petir di siang bolong. "D-dia... pindah?"

Hyeri melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak," katanya. "Dia sejak dua hari yang lalu tinggal di rumah orang tuanya dan menitipkan apartemennya padaku."

Baekhyun menghela napas lega begitu mengetahui kalau Chanyeol tidak pindah apartemen.

"Memangnya kenapa sih mencari-cari Chanyeol-oppa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lagi. "Omong-omong, kau tidak mau masuk dan minum dulu, Oppa?"

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tapi tidak, terima kasih," balasnya cepat. "Aku harus menemui Chanyeol sekarang."

Sebelum sempat Hyeri sempat mengatakan apapun, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya lagi meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol, menuju rumah Chanyeol yang lokasinya sudah dihafalnya mati.

.

.

"Loh? Baekhyunnie? Tumben ke sini?"

Baekhyun mengambil napas lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan seorang wanita dewasa akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu. "B-Bibi... A-apakah Chanyeol ada di dalam...?" tanyanya dengan susah payah.

Wanita itu terkesiap ketika menyadari keadaan Baekhyun yang tampak sangat kacau. Rambutnya berantakan dan terlihat lepek. Wajahnya terlihat sangat memerah dan bersimbah keringat. Napasnya juga terdengar kacau. Makanya, wanita tersebut cepat-cepat membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar.

"Aigoo~ Baekhyun yang malang," desahnya. "Cepatlah masuk ke dalam."

Baekhyun segera patuh ketika wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung dari Chanyeol itu mengusap punggungnya dan mengiringnya sampai di ruang tamu, lalu mempersilakannya duduk di salah satu sofa empuk di sana. Nyonya Park segera ke dapur, mengambil segelas air untuk Baekhyun.

"Minumlah, Baek," ujar Nyonya Park dengan nada lembut.

Baekhyun segera menghabiskan air itu dengan cepat, lalu menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Bibi, maaf kalau aku menganggu, tapi... apakah Chanyeol ada di sini?"

Nyonya Park langsung mengangguk. Membuat Baekhyun langsung menghela napas dengan sangat lega.

"B-bisakah aku bertemu dengannya, Bi?"

"Tentu saja," balas Nyonya Park. "Dia ada di _rooftop_. Entah apa yang sedang digalaukan anak itu di atas sana."

Baekhyun segera bangkit berdiri dan pamit pada Nyonya Park sebelum ia mulai menaiki tangga untuk menemui Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang setiap kali ia menapaki anak tangga yang membuatnya semakin dekat dengan posisi Chanyeol saat ini. Dan ketika akhirnya ia sampai di _rooftop_ , jantungnya mencelos melihat sosok tinggi dan gagah Park Chanyeol sedang berdiri membelakanginya di ujung sana.

"Sudah kubilang, Eomma," Chanyeol tiba-tiba memutar badannya ke belakang, "aku tidak mau makan malam..."

Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti dan matanya melebar begitu melihat sosok Baekhyun di sana. "B-Baek...?"

Dengan langkah penuh keragu-raguan, Baekhyun bergerak mendekati Chanyeol yang masih kaku di posisinya. Memberanikan diri, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya sehingga kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Chanyeol. Dan belum pernah Baekhyun melihat betapa lelahnya kedua mata Chanyeol seperti ini ketika balas menatapnya.

Mendadak bibir Baekhyun menjadi kelu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menguburkan diri sedalam-dalamnya ketika mendengar nada tidak suka yang diluncurkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku...," Chanyeol kembali bersuara dengan suaranya yang serak, "tidak mau melihatmu..."

Dada Baekhyun langsung terasa sangat nyeri. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba melangkah ke depan, meninggalkannya, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saja. Tapi...

"Yeol, a-aku tahu aku terlambat mengatakan ini," Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara sekaligus memutar badannya, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang juga diam di tempat, "tapi _please_... jebal... jangan pergi ke luar negeri..."

Punggung Chanyeol tiba-tiba menegang.

"A-aku tahu aku ini menyebalkan. Aku sering memerintahmu seperti pembantu, sering marah-marah dan egois. Tapi... tapi sebenarnya aku menyayangimu, Yeol." Baekhyun menyedot hidungnya. Bibirnya semakin bergetar ketika melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau tidak ada lagi di sampingku. J-jadi, demi Tuhan, kumohon jangan pergi, Yeol. Apapun itu, jangan pergi..."

Baekhyun tahu ia tidak pantas untuk menangis dan memohon seperti ini karena sikapnya sendiri pada Chanyeol selama ini sudah salah, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya dan akhirnya tumpah juga.

"K-kau boleh marah padaku sekarang," Baekhyun mulai terisak. "K-kau juga boleh memukulku sekarang. Kau bisa menyuruhku apapun itu sekarang. Tapi, kumohon jangan membenciku. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Yeollie... karena aku... aku akan sangat membenci diriku sendiri untuk diriku yang sangat bodoh ini..."

Hening.

Chanyeol tak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

Baekhyun pun segera menunduk dalam-dalam, menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang bergetar untuk menahan tangisan. Ia memang seharusnya sadar kalau ia terlambat untuk semua ini. Seharusnya ia sadar diri dan tidak berlari kembali pada Chanyeol karena lihat saja, Chanyeol bahkan tidak mau memandanginya. Tidak mau mengatakan apapun lagi padanya.

Semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat. Yeah, tidak ada harapan lagi buatnya...

"Mendengarmu mengakui sendiri bahwa kau itu bodoh...," tiba-tiba suara berat Chanyeol menggema seiring ia memutar badannya, "entah mengapa itu membuatku agak puas."

Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang basah dan tampak melebar bertemu kembali dengan mata Chanyeol yang kini terlihat lebih lembut menatapnya.

"Sebelum kau meminta maaf, aku sebenarnya sudah lebih dulu memaafkanmu kok, Baek..."

Rasanya seperti ada air dingin yang mengaliri dada Baekhyun saat ini ketika Chanyeol akhirnya mau menatapnya dan berbicara padanya lagi. Bahkan tersenyum padanya. Kelegaan segera membanjiri hati Baekhyun. Tapi, bukannya ia merasa senang, malah ia menangis kencang.

"Aigoo, aigoo~" Chanyeol meniru aksen Baekhyun dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kemarilah, bayi besar."

Baekhyun langsung tertatih-tatih melangkah menuju Chanyeol, lalu menyandarkan puncak kepalanya tepat di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera berinisiatif lebih dulu memeluk Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam di posisinya. Masih menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Baekhyunnie~ Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok, jadi kau tidak perlu berharap aku bakalan balik memarahi, memukul, bahkan menyuruh-nyuruhmu. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku betul-betul menyayangimu, Chanyeol," gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Dan hati Chanyeol rasanya ikut bergetar mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Makanya, ia tak kuasa menahan diri untuk mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu."

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Apakah ini akhir yang indah? Hmm, entahlah. Tergantung kau melihatnya dari sisi mana.

Mungkin kalau dari sisi Chanyeol, ia merasa ini adalah akhir yang sangat indah karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari perasaannya dan bahkan membalas perasaannya. Dari sisi Baekhyun, ia juga menganggap ini adalah akhir yang sangat indah karena akhirnya ia sadar kalau Chanyeol memang betul-betul mencintainya dan ia sangat beruntung bisa dicintai sebesar itu oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga senang ketika mendengar kabar kalau Chanyeol tidak jadi mengambil beasiswanya ke luar negeri. Persyaratannya ribet katanya, tapi Baekhyun yakin itu hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol karena laki-laki itu tidak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tapi, kalau kau melihat dari sisi Hyeri, ini adalah akhir yang sangat buruk karena alih-alih berhasil mendapatkan senior favoritnya itu, malah kakak sepupunyalah yang mendapatkan _jackpot_.

Padahal ia yakin selangkah lagi ia akan mendapatkan hati Baekhyun. Waktu itu tiba-tiba hujan datang setelah ia selesai dengan kelasnya, dan ia tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan pintu utama gedung dengan wajah merana.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia segera memanggil Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-oppa~!" Ia berlari-lari kecil mendekati Baekhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kenapa menunggu di sini, Oppa?"

"Menunggu Chanyeol," balas Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Hyeri mendelik tidak suka mendengar nama tersebut. "Aku ingin menghubunginya, tapi ponselku sepertinya error. Aku tidak bawa payung, jadi mau menumpang dengannya."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Hyeri. "Ah, b-barusan Chanyeol-oppa bilang padaku kalau dia pulang duluan...," bohongnya.

Untung saja Baekhyun percaya karena pemuda itu langsung mendesah kecewa. Hyeri pun cepat-cepat menawarkan usul.

"Bagaimana kalau Oppa pulang denganku saja?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Berpikir keras.

"Aku bawa mobil, lho. Lebih mudah untuk pulang, kan?"

Baekhyun langsung setuju. Hyeri bersorak dalam hati.

"Tapi, aku juga tidak bawa payung dan mobilku ada di seberang sana. Mau pergi ke sana sama-sama?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo!"

Mereka pun berlari menembus hujan. Hyeri segera menggamit lengan Baekhyun karena takut terpeleset (sekaligus modus, omong-omong). Menyadari kalau Hyeri memeganginya, Baekhyun pun terkekeh. Hyeri ikut terkekeh.

Sampai di dalam mobil, Hyeri segera tancap gas sebelum Chanyeol sempat muncul di sana. Namun sialnya, baru saja dua ratus meter Hyeri mengendarai mobil, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa, Oppa?"

"Chanyeollie," gumamnya sembari membuka pintu mobil dan langsung melesat keluar.

Hyeri yang tak sempat menghentikan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengintip ke belakang, hendak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sekitar lima atau enam meter di belakang, tampak jelas Baekhyun sedang menaungi Chanyeol dengan payung sambil berbicara sesuatu padanya. Hyeri segera mendecih sebal pada kakak sepupunya. Namun akhirnya ia bersorak girang kembali ketika melihat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali mendekati mobil. Tapi bukannya masuk ke dalam, Baekhyun malah hanya berkata, "Hyeri, terima kasih sudah repot-repot mau mengantarku. Tapi, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku mau pulang sendiri saja." Kemudian pemuda itu pergi entah ke mana.

Perlakuan Baekhyun itu langsung membuat Hyeri agak sakit hati. Tapi ketika ia kembali melihat wajah Baekhyun di apartemen Chanyeol seminggu kemudian, rasa senang Hyeri kembali membuncah. Mungkin saja seniornya itu mau bertemu dengannya untuk... _well_ , meminta maaf soal seminggu yang lalu, misalnya?

Tapi, malah seniornya itu mencari Chanyeol. Hyeri berusaha sabar, namun keesokan harinya ia rasanya mau meledak ketika mendengar kabar kalau Chanyeol resmi berpacaran dengan Baekhyun.

Rasa bencinya sudah ada di puncaknya, sehingga ia tak tahan untuk mengejek Chanyeol ketika ia tidak sengaja lewat di depannya. "Dasar, gay."

Tapi, Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan santai. Bahkan terlampau santai. "Sayang sekali, orang yang kau sukai itu juga seorang gay."

Skakmat buat Hyeri.

Sementara bagi Kyungsoo, well, ia sudah punya akhir yang indah sendiri bersama teman masa kecilnya yang rupanya satu kelas dengannya. Kim Jongin namanya. Semoga mereka nantinya akan sebahagia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang kini sedang bersantai-santai di sofa apartemen Baekhyun.

"Baekkie?" panggil Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Selama kau ada di sampingku, aku bahagia," katanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Hmm...," Chanyeol berpikir sejenak dan Baekhyun tahu itu hanya pura-pura, "kurasa jawaban kita sama persis."

Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyambut ciuman Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama memiliki otak sebesar kacang._

 _Yang satu terlalu ingin menunjukkan perasaan sehingga rela-rela saja berbuat bodoh demi yang lainnya._

 _Sementara yang lainnya terlalu bodoh untuk dapat menyadari perasaan yang hendak ditunjukkan yang satu._

 _Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi..._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ended happily ever after...**

* * *

Entah kenapa gue demen banget bikin fanfic yang temanya sahabat jadi cinta gini. Apa faktor kehidupan nyata, ya? /ha ha ha/ngelirik Break Her Up yg blm rampung/ Oh ya, kalo ada typo atau kalimat nggak nyambung, maafkan saya ya gaes. Maklum ngetiknya super cepet karena takut idenya hilang :"D

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following this story! I really really really appreciate that guys 'ᄉ'


End file.
